Winry's Song
by SlytherinBeauty
Summary: Song from nightmare before christmas. reflect Winry's feelings for Ed. better than it sounds! bad at summaries. EdxWinry. ONESHOT.


**A/N: another one-shot by me. I love this song, and I got the idea hearing it. Very corny, but I wanted to do it.**

**DISCLAIMER: FULL METAL ALCHEMIST BELONGS TO SQUARE-ENIX. "SALY'S SONG" BELONGS TO DISNEY.**

**CLAIMER: PUTTING THE TWO TOGETHER.**

Winry's Song

"There. I think that'll do it." Said a girl about 20 years old. She was blonde with brown eyes and was wearing a black tube top and some overalls that were tied at her waist.

She had a wrench in her hand and tightened the bolt on a metal arm connected to a girl. The girl smiled, gave her thanks and paid the blonde.

"Winry!" shouted an older woman.

"Coming, Pinako!" she yelled. Winry cleaned up and gathered her tools and put them away.

"What took you so long?" asked the older woman.

"I was cleaning up!" cried Winry in defense. "What did you want?" she asked her grandmother.

"Look." Was all the older woman said.

Winry looked into the distance, but all she saw was the same countryside that was Risembool. But then, when she squinted, she saw two people walking over the hill. As they came into view she saw that one had blonde hair and the other had brown hair.

"It can't be." She whispered to herself. "Ed! Al!" she yelled, waving her arms.

The two people looked up and started to run at the familiar sight of their long-time friend and neighbor.

Winry grabbed the shorter one and him hum tightly.

"Winry!" he yelled. "I can't breathe!" she let go and smiled at him.

"I'm sorry, Al." she laughed. She looked to his brother standing next to him and thought that this couldn't possibly be Ed. His hair was in a ponytail and he had grown about a foot since she last saw him. He was probably about 5'8" now! She had a brown coat on over a simple vest and brown pants.

Al wore similar clothing, now that she looked at him. He was wearing a red coat over a vest and black pants. Al's hair was also in a ponytail and had grown more since she last saw him.

"What happened to you guys?" she asked. They told her everything that happened to them and how they got back from beyond the Gate.

Winry was shocked to say the least, but she couldn't help but feeling that Ed wasn't looking at her deliberately.

"What's wrong, Ed?" she asked, her voice full of concern.

"Nothing." He replied. He was wearing his old style, but he had to go and get a bigger size. They were in Winry's room talking while Al and Pinako went to get food and groceries.

"Is it your automail?" she asked him. She wasn't angry, but relieved when he told her he needed new limbs.

She went to work right away, but while she was working on his automail arm and leg, she couldn't help but feel her attraction for him become stronger.

She thought that she had only liked him a s a friend, but she found out that it was more than a friend when she found herself missing him terribly after his visits without so much as a letter.

_I sense there's something in the wind  
That feels like tragedy's at hand  
And though I'd like to stand by him  
Can't shake this feeling that I have  
The worst is just around the bend_

She finished the final touches on the automail she had already prepared for him and went back to her room to find him asleep on her bed. She smiled at the sight and gently shook him awake.

"What?" she mumbled as he started to open his eyes.

"I'm finished." She told him.

"That fast?" he asked, getting up and rubbing his eyes.

"I already had them done for you, but I just needed to add to them. I didn't think you would grow so much!" she laughed.

Apparently the short comments didn't bother him anymore because all he did was smile up at her.

"Are you ready?" she asked him. He nodded his head.

She got the old arm and leg off him and put them aside. She had to attach one limb at a time because she was working by herself. She started with his arm and told him to grip to his chair. He only flinched at the pain of his nerves being re-attached to the metal arm.

Next was his leg; she told him to change into some shorts earlier, so he was sitting there with no shirt and he had shorts on. She told him to grip the chair again and he flinched just as before when he felt his nerves connect to the metal leg.

She told him to rest on her bed; that she had to go and finish some parts for a customer.

"Wait." He said. His voice sounded raspy, probably from the amount of pain he was holding in. She lingered at the door, but sat on the bed next to him when he patted the space.

"Thank you." He said. She blinked at him in surprise.

"For what?" she asked curiously.

"For everything." He said. "Helping me and Al all this time and being there with us, no questions asked."

"Why are you thanking me? I worry about you guys because I care about you!" she said.

"You care about me?" he asked. It was the way she said it that caught his attention.

"Yes, both of you." She added as she blushed.

He smiled up at her and she felt her knees go weak when he did. He was holding her hand, she noticed now and they both blushed a tomato red as they left go immediately.

She left immediately and went to see to the clothes that were drying in the spring air outside.

_And does he notice my feelings for him?  
And will he see how much he means to me?  
I think it's not to be_

She sighed. She knew that she liked him, but she never knew she possessed such strong feelings for him. When they journeyed together for that brief amount of time, she felt happy because she was with him.

She thought it was because she didn't have to worry so much because she knew where he was. But that wasn't the case. She now knew that she loved him. But does he return her feelings?

**1643546846873153545715468731816798925621841368971367943**

The next day, Winry and Ed went into town while Al and Pinako stayed home to tend to the things there.

They saw a crowd of people surrounding something, but they couldn't see what it was. Winry tried to see above everyone's heads but there were too many.

"I wonder who's there." Winry said to Ed. He shrugged his shoulders and decided to investigate for himself.

He was no longer a State Alchemist, but his name was still well-known. He planned to use it to his advantage.

"Full Metal coming though!" he called out. Immediately the people began to make a path for him and Winry. When they got to the source of the problem, they were shocked to say the least.

"Colonel?" Ed called. The man standing in the middle turned around and smiled at Ed. He had an eye patch over his right and was wearing a blue military uniform.

"Full metal." He acknowledged.

"What are you doing here?" Ed asked him.

"Seeing which alchemist had the guts to challenge me in battle." he stated simply.

"But there are no alchemists in Risembool." Winry said.

"There are." Mustang corrected. "Ever since people from here found out that a mere child became a state alchemist, they tried their hands at alchemy. That's why I'm here. To correct this problem."

"Correct it with me." Ed told him as he pulled off his signature red coat and gave it to Winry to hold.

"Gladly." Mustang said.

The crowd made space for the two alchemists and were even placing bets on who would win.

"Same rules as before?" asked Ed.

"Same as ever." Replied Mustang.

"Good." Said the Full Metal Alchemist as he clapped his hands and put them on the ground. A metal spear was made and Ed held onto it like a weapon.

Mustang snapped his fingers and shot at Ed with flames, but Ed dodged and rolled out of the way of every one of them.

While Mustang and Ed were sparring away for old times' sake, Winry couldn't help but notice how the crowd was cheering Ed on more than Mustang! She smiled, but found herself sad at the thought that this was once a normal routine for Ed when he was younger.

_What will become of my dear friend?  
Where will his actions lead us then?  
Although I'd like to join the crowd  
In their enthusiastic cloud  
Try as I may, it doesn't last_

When they finished fighting, Ed had come out victorious. He had Mustang's hands unable to snap because they were both covered in the rock that was once the road.

"You've learned." Mustang said as Ed took off the rock restraints.

"A lot more than you can imagine." He said.

"You know where to find me." Mustang said as he turned around and walked away, his subordinates trailing along behind him.

When Ed and Winry got back to the house in time for dinner, Ed told Al and Pinako of what happened. Al was excited to hear about it, but Pinako was disappointed for some reason.

"Why are you mad?" Ed asked her.

"Because you took no thought in fighting where it wasn't necessary with automail that was put on you just yesterday." She stated calmly as she got up from the table and walked out of the house.

"I'm sure she didn't mean it." Winry told him to cheer him up.

"No, she's right." Ed looked at her shocked face. "I wasn't thinking about all your hard work, Winry." He said as he got up and went to his and Al's room.

"He really had grown up hasn't he?" Winry asked Al after some silence.

"You don't know how much." Al said. "He had to for both our sakes when we were younger, but while we were on the other side of the Gate, he had to become an adult for me."

"I guess you're right." Winry said as she got up and walked outside. She thought about a lot of things, but she knew one thing was for sure: seeing this mature side of Ed was more than she could bear.

She was sad at the thought that he had to grow up before his time, for the sake of his younger brother, but she felt happy at his maturity in situations like these.

But she also felt regret. Regret that she will never tell him how much she truly cared for him.

_And will we ever end up together?  
no, I think not, it's never to become  
For I am not the one_

**A/N: should I do a second part? Maybe to the ending song from the movie? Please review and tell me! maybe I'll do it anyway :P**

**Btw, song is from "Nightmare Before Christmas" for those of you who didn't recognize it, it's "Sally's Song."**

**R/R savvies!**


End file.
